The Accused
by Mi Potter
Summary: Hermione é uma psicologa que se mudou para uma cidade pequena onde arranjou o primeiro emprego. O lugar onde foi trabalhar sempre foi considerado perigoso, mas ela não se deixou abalar. O nome do seu primeiro paciente? Harry Potter.


**Titulo: The Accused**

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**Resumo: **Hermione é uma psicologa que se mudou para uma cidade pequena onde arranjou o primeiro emprego. O lugar onde foi trabalhar sempre foi considerado perigoso, mas ela não se deixou abalar. O nome do seu primeiro paciente? Harry Potter.

**Obs:. **Esta história não foi planejada para ser postada, na verdade eu a escrevi com uma pequena ajuda de uma amiga minha para um trabalho de escola onde a proposta era fazer um "conto de terror". Espero que gostem**, mas vou logo avisando que é bem diferente de tudo que eu tenho postado aqui no site...**

**Link das roupas dos personagens está no meu perfil ^^ Antes de ler a fic deem uma olhadinha .**

**Prólogo**

Finalmente chegou sexta-feira depois de uma semana conturbada. Eu caminhava apressadamente até o prédio em que eu morava com a intenção de chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Me arrependi profundamente de não colocado uma sapatinha pois o único barulho que eu ouvia era o do meu salto e seu contato com o chão que estava molhado devido a chuva que estava caindo. Ao analisar o meu redor pude perceber as arvores que se localizavam ali se movimentando bruscamente por conta do vento forte e frio que pairava na rua.

Logo senti a brisa em minha pele gerando um leve arrepio, nesse momento tive uma sensação estranha, aqueles que meus pacientes com esquizofrenia me descreviam, aquela sensação de estar sento seguida, vigiada.

Acelerei meus passos, a cada segundo que passava a sensação aumentava juntamente com o meu desespero, olho ao redor e não vejo nada alem da escuridão daquela rua sombria, com seus estabelecimentos fechados e apenas um poste de luz aceso, infelizmente o mesmo se encontrava em más condições tendo sua luz piscando de segundo em segundo.

Em um súbito de adrenalina fiz algo que nunca imaginei fazer em uma ocasião como esta, repentinamente virei para trás. E me vi encarando apenas a rua analisada anteriormente, sem ninguém alem da mim. Nesse momento soltei um suspiro de alivio decidindo assim seguir meu caminho, foi ai que me deparei com o que me assombrava.

**Capitulo Único.**

Meu nome é Hermione e hoje era o meu primeiro dia de trabalho, estava muito animada por finalmente poder exercer minha profissão. O St. Louis Institute era um lugar esquecido e desconhecido pelo mundo. O isolamento ali era algo bom. De outro modo, obviamente, não se poderia manter uma instituição que cuida de criminosos com problemas mentais e psicológicos.

Os piores dentre os piores. Aqueles tão profundamente dominados pela psicose, perdidos em suas mentes alucinadas, dominados pela insanidade, que não havia outra alternativa, senão trancafiá-los ali. A pequena vila de Sun Valley, aproximadamente 400 habitantes, fora meticulosamente escolhida para dar sede a tal instituição.

Quanto menos pessoas ao redor, melhor. E, de fato, sabendo ou não o que aquele pequeno vilarejo de construções medievais guardava aos seus arredores, quase ninguém se aproximava. Aqueles que sabiam, faziam mesmo questão de se manter o máximo de quilômetros distante. Era perigoso.

Ainda me lembrava do olhar de pânico da mãe quando contei que seu primeiro emprego, aquele que ela demorara meses para finalmente encontrar – afinal de contas, os primeiros atingidos com a crise econômica eram os recém-formados – era um cargo de psiquiatra do St. Louis Institute.

Ron tinha feito a gentileza de me dar uma carona até o meu trabalho. Chegando lá, primeiramente tratei de pegar a ficha dos meus pacientes e como havia chegado mais cedo que o necessário estava conversando com a minha secretaria, Jane.

- Então, Hermione, o que te trouxe até o St. Louis Institute? – Jane perguntou em um momento, quando eu estava particularmente perdida na análise do padrão de ranhuras que formava a fórmica da mesa branca.

- Todos precisamos de um primeiro emprego, não é mesmo?

- Não acha que pode ficar traumatizada com a psiquiatria começando logo aqui.

- Espero que não.

- Eu também espero. – Jane sorriu para mim maternalmente – Boa sorte com os pacientes. Ouvi dizer que ficou deixou com os nossos rebeldes sem causa.

- O que há de errado com eles? – perguntei, tentando disfarçar o temor com curiosidade.

- Acho todos os médicos daqui já _tentaram_ algum tratamento com eles. – ela suspirou, dando um gole em seu chá.

- Quantos deram certo? – dei um gole nervoso no meu café.

Minhas mãos estavam começando a suar, isso não era nada agradável.

- Não muitos. – Jane sorriu amarelo.

Passava um pouco das oito horas da manha quando Jane me guiou até o meu novo consultório. Era pequeno,do lado da porta de madeira negra, tinham duas poltronas de veludo vermelho. No teto, a iluminação era morbidamente precária, otimizada pela luz que vinha da grande janela de vidro que cobria a parede toda.

A mesa ficava bem no centro do consultório. Sobre ela, tinha um telefone, uma luminária de aço, um bloco de papel e um potinho com várias canetas. A cadeira atrás da mesa parecia confortável. A persiana de tom bege fechada deixava a sala com a mesma má iluminação de todo o resto daquele lugar. Eu daria um jeito nela depois. Na frente de minha mais nova mesa, havia duas cadeiras que não pareciam nem um pouco confortáveis. A um canto, encostado na parede branca, um pequeno arquivo cinza.

Meu primeiro paciente, segundo o horário marcado na agenda, era um tal de Harry Potter então procurei a pasta com o seu nome. Era a última, a mais pesada e volumosa. E aquilo me causou um leve arrepio e a sensação do medo e suor nas mãos voltou com força total. Li com bastante atenção cada uma das linhas da ficha que trazia seus dados pessoais. A primeira coisa que chamou a minha atenção foi um recorte de jornal com a manchete "O assassino de Sun Valley". Outra dizia "Garota é morta friamente por namorado ciumento". E os recortes eram muitos, as manchetes seguiam um mesmo padrão.

Em uma noite de festival, a tal garota foi encontrada pendurada pelo pescoço em uma das árvores do jardim. A corda que lhe enforcara ainda girava seu corpo no ritmo calmo do vento. Ela estava com o corpo todo esfaqueado sem piedade. Senti medo e horror ao ver aquela fotografia em anexo, agradeci por não estar muito bem detalhada. Aquilo era terrível e eu estava realmente chocada. Harry foi o primeiro suspeito, já que a última vez em que a garota foi vista, foi ao lado dele, em uma discussão que chamou particularmente bastante atenção.

Ele jurou pra quem quisesse ouvir, que era inocente. Mas, duas testemunhas também juraram pra quem quisesse ouvir que ouviram gritos e barulhos vindos do dormitório de naquela noite. A faca, que a perícia constatou ser a responsável pelos ferimentos profundos no corpo dela, foi encontrada sob uma madeira solta do assoalho do dormitório. Então foi preso. A defesa alegou insanidade mental, causada pelo ciúme e estado depressivo por que o rapaz passava naquela época.

De fato, no relatório, estava o nome de três antidepressivos fortíssimos que ele tomava. Seu destino foi então o Institute. O mais estranho de tudo é que, durante os três anos em que esteve preso, não disse uma palavra em qualquer sessão de análise ou terapia de grupo.

Perdi a noção do tempo e, quando me dei conta, o relógio já marcava 08h30min da manhã, horário da consulta do assassino. Então uma batida na porta chamou a minha atenção. Levantei os olhos sobressaltados, encarando meio atônita a madeira negra que lhe separava do mundo lá fora. Então juntei depressa os arquivos, jogando-os de qualquer jeito na primeira gaveta que vi, e pigarreei limpando a voz que certamente soaria fraca antes de falar:

- Pode entrar.

A porta rangeu inconvenientemente em um suspense desnecessário antes de finalmente abrir e revelar duas pessoas. Uma era quem eu esperava com certo receio, já a outra, um dos guardas que ficavam a cada cinco metros nas redondezas do lugar. A simpatia de sua voz, entretanto, não tinha nada a ver com a brutalidade que sua aparência.

- Bom dia. Doutora? – perguntou o homem.

- Sim.

- Trouxe seu paciente. – ele sorriu acho que querendo ser simpático.

- Ah, sim, você pode... – falei enquanto levantava da minha cadeira

O guarda fez o que pedi, empurrando o rapaz ao seu lado sem muita delicadeza pra dentro da sala.

- A doutora prefere que eu fique aqui dentro ou espere lá fora?

Pensei por alguns instantes. O discreto sorriso misteriosamente sarcástico que brincava no canto dos lábios do assassino não me ajudava a racionar com clareza. Talvez fosse mais sensato sentir medo. Mas não senti, só um estranho frio na barriga e a necessidade de ficar a sós com ele. Talvez o ambiente estivesse começando a ficar com um parafuso a menos. Só pode.

- Pode esperar lá fora. – ela sorriu amigável – Vai dar tudo certo, não é mesmo? – voltou seu olhar o meu paciente, que pareceu surpreso por eu estar se dirigindo a ele. E então, o sorriso sarcástico voltou ao lugar em que estava antes. Ele não disse nada, só ficou me encarando com um brilho maníaco no olhar.

O segurança pareceu surpreso com a minha decisão, pelo que parece poucos já tiveram contato com o Harry na frente dele fizeram o mesmo que eu, talvez por isso que ele nunca tenha se aberto com ninguém, por apenas sempre estar com o seu segurança do lado. Mesmo tendo essa reação sobre minha decisão ele saiu e ao fechar a porta atrás dele eu me adiantei e disse ao meu primeiro paciente que continuara imóvel todo esse tempo.

- Pode chegar mais perto, eu não mordo- forço um sorriso amigável.

Ele por sua vez continuou exatamente como estava. Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam em um divertimento alternativo, a testa aumentou e o seu sorriso pareceu aumentar. Talvez aquela não fosse à melhor abordagem.

- Sou Hermione Granger, sua nova medica. Mas acho que já deve saber disso.

O rapaz cerrou os olhos e me analisou por alguns instantes, de modo que eu achei quase torturante A cabeça virou levemente para o lado, como se ele pensasse em ser sociável ou não com a nova médica, e então finalmente se aproximou.

- Pode se sentar. – indiquei uma das cadeiras desconfortáveis.

Harry sentou-se sem ainda fazer qualquer som. Era agonizante. Sentei-me também, e tive a brilhante idéia de estender a mão em um cumprimento.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – disse, enquanto tentava encará-lo nos olhos verdes.

Minha mão ficou parada no ar por certo tempo até que desisti. Apoiei meus braços sobre a mesa para poder observar o rosto a minha frente. Algo naqueles traços me atraia de forma inexplicável. Desde a barba por fazer, o cabelo desarrumado de um jeito estiloso, o olhar misterioso, tudo.

- Estava lendo a sua ficha um pouco antes de você chegar. - falei naturalmente, como se fossemos amigos de longa data.

Ele continuou me olhando com a mesma intensidade, isso não estava me agradando nem um pouco. Mas não ia perder a paciência. Não mesmo. Pensava bem antes de continuar, escolhendo bem as palavras que sairiam da minha boca, para que soassem amigáveis.

- Me falaram que você não fala nas sessões. -tentei novamente.

Isso não ia dar em nada... Passei as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos e massageei suavemente a minha nuca. Respirei fundo e decidi então continuar.

- Então... Você está aqui há três anos não?- perguntei sem a esperança de obter uma resposta.

Harry em uma reação totalmente inesperada para mim deu os ombros de maneira casual, estalando os lábios, como quem diz "o que eu posso fazer?".

- Gostaria de falar um pouco sobre isso?

Observei o seu sorriso se alargar.

- Não.

Ele falou. Já era um começo. Um grande começo eu diria. Ajeitei-me na cadeira enquanto ele apenas somente e postou a olhar para o chão, como se fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo. O tique-taque do relógio era o único barulho que podia se ouvir no escritório.

- Tudo bem Harry Potter. – falei calmamente.

- Só Harry, por favor. - pediu fingindo uma expressão de desespero o que me fez soltar uma risada divertida. – Potter me lembra a época do colégio quando os professores brigavam comigo, e o nome todo me lembra da minha mãe brigando comigo. - revirou os olhos- Então Harry está de bom tamanho.

-Se prefere assim... - tamborilei meus dedos sobre a mesa.- Por que resolveu falar comigo?- aquilo era algo que havia me deixado com certa curiosidade.

- Passo. - foi o que ele disse sorrindo brevemente de lado.

- Por que não fala com os outros então?- perguntei meio impaciente com aquela naturalidade que ele passava como se não estivesse nem ai se o mundo explodisse.

O olhar que me foi lançado deixava claro que eu não deveria seguir insistindo naquele assunto. Então pela segunda vez eu suspirei pesadamente. Hesitei por um segundo antes de tentar fazer uma perguntar que me levaria a um ponto crucial. O porquê de Harry está aqui.

- Você é um adepto da traição em relacionamentos, Harry? – eu não soube como minha voz soou tão irônica e provocativa.

- Prefiro acreditar na fidelidade. – afirmou e adotou uma expressão confusa quando sua cabeça pendeu levemente para o lado – Por quê?

- Seu arquivo diz que sua namorada vinha desde a infância.

Harry soltou uma risada fria e sem vida, porém contida. Nada que se parecesse com um assassino cruel de um filme de terror. Talvez ele só estivesse rindo do modo como cheguei finalmente naquele assunto. No assunto que eu tanto buscava. Pelo menos era o que eu queria pensar. E fiquei aliviada quando as palavras seguintes dele confirmaram minha suspeita.

- Sabia que você ia acabar chegando aqui. – Potter balançou a cabeça, em negação.

- E qual seria meu propósito se não esse? – soltei um sorriso esperto e vitorioso – Ora, vamos, Harry! Por favor.

Potter levou as mãos até seus cabelos curtos e embrenhou seus dedos por ali. Quando um suspiro pesado escapou de seus pulmões, ele voltou a baixar as mãos, fazendo com que a casual rebeldia de seus cabelos lhe deixasse com um ar muito mais atrativo do que de costume. Eu quis saber como é que podia prestar atenção em um detalhe desses quando tinha uma conversa muito mais importante acontecendo por ali.

Harry apenas sorriu irônico e frio, balançando a cabeça em negação. A ansiedade cresceu enquanto ela esperava pelo próximo passo de seu paciente

- Veja você, doutora, o tipo de relação em que eu estava metido naquela época. Meu pai e o pai dela são sócios desde antes mesmo de termos nascidos. Então fomos criados juntos, crescemos juntos, amadurecemos juntos. Antes que me desse conta, ela e eu estávamos namorando desde... Bem, desde sempre. – Harry abriu outro sorriso triste – Mas quando chegou à época de colegial e nós começamos a conhecer outras pessoas bem mais interessantes do que nós mesmos, a relação entrou em colapso, obviamente. Descobri que ela andava se encontrando às escondidas com outro sujeito pelas salas vazias.

- Então ela começou a te trair?

- Sim

- E o que você fez?

- Fiquei meio triste mais não me importei muito de fato– ele deu de ombros casualmente.

- Sobre o que discutiam na noite em que ela foi morta?

- Sobre o tal cara com quem ela andava se encontrando.

- Por quê? – franzi as sobrancelhas – Ciúmes? – arrisquei.

- Não! – negou prontamente, quase sorrindo, como se ela tivesse dito a maior besteira do mundo – Eu estava muito mais preocupado com a minha reputação que andava manchada porque ela não conseguia mais ser discreta sobre o que fazia com ele. Fama de traído era a última coisa que eu precisava se quisesse continuar bancando o senhor conquistador

- O que aconteceu, então?

- _Eu não a matei._ – afirmou, convictamente. Tão convicto que acreditei quase que de imediato. Ele tinha um grande poder de persuasão, eu tinha que admitir. –Eu não teria coragem de fazer isso com ela. Ainda fico mal por saber que ela foi embora daquela maneira tão brutal. Ela não merecia aquilo.

Fiquei pensativa por longos minutos, sem desgrudar seus olhos dos dele, apenas assimilando tudo o que ele havia dito até agora. Cada uma das expressões sofridas em seus traços perfeitos a confundiam. Estava tentando lutar contra a voz que gritava na sua cabeça que a inocência de Harry Potter, talvez, pudesse ser verdadeira.

_Mas não era possível, era?_

- Você não acredita em mim, não é mesmo? – foi à voz dele que voltou a soar me tirando de meus devaneios. Ele sorria triste de um modo decepcionado, não frio, como transparecia antes.

- Eu... – falei, vendo que sua voz não tinha força necessária – Eu acho melhor... Encerrarmos por hoje. – e comecei a juntar as folhas do arquivo dele que estavam sobre a mesa ao invés de voltar a fitá-lo.

Não vi quando ele acenou com a cabeça, adotando a expressão de decepção mais intensa desde que viera parar ali e então se levantou da cadeira.

- Eu ainda vou fazer você acreditar em mim! – foi à última coisa que Harry me disse antes de ser arrastado para fora do consultório pelo guarda.

Levantei a cabeça a tempo de ver o último vestígio de tristeza em seu rosto misterioso, que no segundo seguinte já havia sumido.

Tudo o que eu tinha certeza naquele momento era do quanto odiava ter uma pergunta martelando em minha cabeça, incomodando, como uma pedra no sapato. "Será que ele não matou a ex-namorada?"

Era tudo o conseguia pensar desde que Harry se fora. Nem percebi o tempo passar.

Depois do meu primeiro dia na clinica, um dia que posso considerar muito lucrativo já que fiz o Harry falar um pouco apesar de ainda estar meio intrigada pelo fato dele não ter me dito tudo o que devia, eu estava indo para casa de carona com o Ron, ele estava meio diferente, quieto sem dizer apenas uma palavra, quando de repente ele diz:

- Soube que você é a nova médica do Potter... Sabe isso é uma péssima idéia, esse cara é meio conturbado, você já deve ter percebido isso.

- Na verdade acho que ele não é como vocês o descrevem.

- NÃO É O QUE? UM ASSASSINO? SIM ELE É EU O CONHECIA E CONHECIA A MENINA QUE FOI MORTA POR ELE. - gritou ele repentinamente, deixando-me surpresa.

- Ainda não foi comprovado que foi ele, como você pode ter tanta certeza, além do mais ele é meu paciente e eu vou continuar a ajuda-ló, não importa o que diga.

Foi então que percebi que já havíamos chegado a nosso prédio e então disse rapidamente.

- Obrigada e boa noite.

-Não fica chateada comigo, por favor, eu só não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você.

- Não estou, mas tenho que ir. Boa noite.

- Vem jantar comigo então. Você aceita?

Aceitei para ele não pensar que eu estava irritada, fomos a um restaurante chinês e tenho que admitir que foi uma noite muito agradável, conversamos e rimos bastante e o melhor é que em nenhum momento ele me disse nada que lembrasse o Harry e essa foi a única vez no dia em que consegui esquecê-lo, mas naquela mesma noite tive um sonho com o mesmo.

No meu sonho tudo se passava em uma noite que tudo tinha para ser perfeito, com uma festa, mas que por fim acabou em um assassinato que abalou a cidade, o assassinato da pobre Luna, a ex-namorada do Harry, e lá estava ele esfaqueando a pobre menina até que os últimos vestígios de vida de seu corpo não tivesse, mas ao que se agarrar. Foi quando acordei e passei as ultimas horas que eu tinha livre, ponderando o fato de acreditar ou não na inocência do Potter.

Quando vi que não podia mais me apegar a tais pensamentos, me levantei e fui ao trabalho, na esperança de poder vê-lo, apesar de sua sessão não estar agendada para hoje.

Acabei chegando ao trabalho mais cedo aquele dia, e agora caminha distraidamente pelos jardins do St. Louis Institute. Até que o avistei, Harry Potter. Ele caminhou calmamente na minha direção e paralisei sem saber exatamente o que fazer naquele momento. Pensei em recuar, mas quando dei por mim já estava falando:

- Tudo bem com você? – perguntei sem muita certeza.

- Por que não haveria de estar? – fez pouco caso.

Cocei a nuca incerta, pensando em mais algo para falar.

- Me disseram que você teve uma crise.- afundei minhas mãos nos bolsos frontais do jaleco que usava.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Bom, eu não esperava esta reação da parte dele, mas resolvi insistir.

- Mas é claro que é. – fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.- É da minha conta sei que você não sai por ai falando com qualquer um sobre a ex-namorada que matou.

- Você não me conhece doutora. Melhor medir as suas palavras.- disse seco.

-Tem razão, não conheço, mas eu quero. E quero te ajudar.- um tom de suplico soou da minha voz.

- Não preciso da sua ajuda.- cuspiu Harry com indiferença.

- Está sendo covarde Potter.- balancei a cabeça em reprovação- Não esperava isso de você.

Tive certeza que não devia ter aberto a minha boca quando senti meu corpo se chocar de maneira brusca no tronco de um carvalho que existia ali. Foi tudo tão rápido que mal pude processar o que estava acontecendo. Harry olhou-me nos olhos que um jeito que me fez sentir medo antes de falar:

- Sua opinião não me importa. Você não significa nada para mim, então o simples fato de quebrar o seu pescoço agora não me afetaria em nada.-levantou sua mão fria e a colocou sobre o meu pescoço, apertando-o de uma forma cruelmente leve. Senti o desespero apossar-se do meu corpo. Fiquei pálida e respirava rapidamente- Seria mais fácil que quebrar uma galho seco.- concluiu e afastou-se com grande rapidez, que não foi voluntaria.

Ele foi puxado por Ron que encarregou de lhe empregar um soco forte em seu olho direto. Logo após, Harry foi levado por alguns seguranças enquanto eu tentava me acalmar de alguma forma.

Mas tarde fui levada para a recepção do lugar, onde bebi um copo de água com açúcar e finalmente pude sair do estado de choque no qual me encontrava. Ron só sabia falar no meu ouvido sobre como o Harry era perigoso, em como eu não deveria confiar nele e disse até que era mais propicio que nós nos afastássemos, assim terminando as nossas sessões. Mas ele estava muito enganado e pensando que eu desistiria assim tão fácil. Eu iria naquela história até o fim. Iria descobrir tudo o que _realmente_ aconteceu.

Depois do acontecido, fiquei com o resto do dia de folga, para recuperar-me. Então sem muitas opções, optei por ir a minha casa e chegando lá até que tentei relaxar ,mas minha cabeça me contrariava e a todo momento martela na mesma questão. Será que ele matou mesmo a ex-namorada?

Aquela duvida estava me consumindo , então decidi tomar um banho dormir, pois me parecia que este era o único jeito no qual eu descansaria verdadeiramente.

O dia amanheceu e acordei sentindo-me renovada. Rapidamente me arrumei e então eu celular soou. Era o Ron, avisando-me que estava me esperando no estacionamento do prédio para me levar ao trabalho. Segui até lá o encontrei e sorri ao entrar no carro e encarar o seu rosto de traços suaves.

- Bom dia.- ajeitei uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.- Tudo bem?

- Queria muito dizer que sim.- em seu rosto se formou uma expressão indecifrável.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntei preocupada.

- Ontem a noite ocorreu um incêndio no St. Louis- ele fitava o horizonte, como um forma de retardar o que vinha a seguir. – Alguns pacientes fugiram - virou seu rosto em minha direção e terminou a frase.- Harry Potter fugiu.

Não sabia o que sentir com esta noticia. Talvez devesse sentir medo, mas não isso o que se ocorreu. Na verdade, senti uma sensação de alivio por não ter que me encontra com ele novamente. Acho que eu não saberia como agir.

- Ninguém sabe, mas há indícios de que se iniciou justamente no quarto do Potter. – ele me fitava, talvez esperando uma reação de surpresa da minha parte. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Ah sim.- suspirei e ajeitei-me na cadeira do carro.- E os consultórios? Foram atingidos?

- Não, e antes que me pergunte- fez uma pausa e revirou os olhos. Soltei uma risada abafada. - Sim, temos plenas condições de trabalhar.

- Então o que estamos esperando?- perguntei em um tom brincalhão.

Ron fez sinal de continência e fomos ao trabalho. Chegando lá, pudemos perceber logo de primeira que uma pequena parte do lugar estava isolada por faixas amarelas. Passei o resto do dia normalmente, atendendo os meus pacientes.

Como ontem eu tinha saído mais cedo, hoje tive que ficar até mais tarde, deste modo no final do dia quando larguei o expediente recusei a carona do Ron, achando melhor ir andando.

Eu caminhava apressadamente até o prédio em que eu morava com a intenção de chegar lá o mais rápido possí arrependi profundamente de não colocado uma sapatinha pois o único barulho que eu ouvia era o do meu salto e seu contato com o chão que estava molhado devido a chuva que estava caindo. Ao analisar o meu redor pude perceber as arvores que se localizavam ali se movimentando bruscamente por conta do vento forte e frio que pairava na rua.

Logo senti a brisa em minha pele gerando um leve arrepio, nesse momento tive uma sensação estranha, aqueles que meus pacientes com esquizofrenia me descreviam, aquela sensação de estar sento seguida, vigiada.

Acelerei meus passos, a cada segundo que passava a sensação aumentava juntamente com o meu desespero, olho ao redor e não vejo nada alem da escuridão daquela rua sombria, com seus estabelecimentos fechados e apenas um poste de luz aceso, infelizmente o mesmo se encontrava em más condições tendo sua luz piscando de segundo em segundo.

Em um súbito de adrenalina fiz algo que nunca imaginei fazer em uma ocasião como esta, repentinamente virei para trás. E me vi encarando apenas a rua analisada anteriormente, sem ninguém alem da mim. Nesse momento soltei um suspiro de alivio decidindo assim seguir meu caminho, foi ai que me deparei com o que me assombrava.

Era ele o Harry. Deixei escapar um grito pelo susto que levei erguendo a minha mão e apoiando-a sobre o meu peito, onde pude sentir o meu coração bater aceleradamente. Dei um passo para trás ainda meio perdida e agora necessariamente muito confusa.

- Harry?- minha voz falhou ao pronunciar o seu nome, foi quase que um sussurro.

- Hermione– aproximou-se , e a cada passo que ele dava para frente, eu dava para trás.-Calma, eu não vou te fazer mal.- havia sinceridade em voz de certa forma, isso me acalmou. O que não deveria ter acontecido, pois ele poderia muito bem estar mentindo e tentando me enganar.

- O que você quer?- perguntei.

- Te explicar o que realmente aconteceu. - Eu deveria sair correndo agora, mas minha curiosidade era maior que o medo. Olhei firmemente o incentivando a continuar. - Com já lhe disse, não matei a Luna.

-E eu acredito em você. –o interrompi e ele esboçou um sorriso.- Sabe quem o fez?

- Sim.

- Quem foi? Por favor diga-me. - Sim, eu estava implorando. Já não queria nem pensar como aquela atitude poderia parecer tão ridícula da minha parte.

Harry respirou fundo, olhou para os lados e chegou mas perto de mim, só que desta fez não recuei. Seu propósito parecia ser com que fosse mantido sigilo sobre o que iria falar.

- Ronald. Ronald Weasley.

Mas o que ele estava falando? O Ron? Matar uma pessoa? Isso era impossível.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – falei com resquícios de risada em minha voz.- Poupe-me, ele nunca faria uma coisa destas.

- Tem certeza? E se eu te dissesse que foi ele com quem a Luna estava me traindo?Que a matou por que era óbvio que o principal suspeito seria eu?

Fiquei em silencio, ainda estava assimilando todas aquelas novas informações que me eram ditas. Então era por isso que o Ron queria que eu me afastasse do Harry, para que eu não descobrisse a verdade. Mas eu ainda tinha as minhas duvidas.

- Por que colocou fogo no St. Louis?

- Pensei que fosse mais inteligente doutora. – disse com ironia.- Por que eu colocaria fogo no meu próprio quarto? Sinto-me ofendido por achar que eu seria tão controlado pela insanidade para atentar contra a minha própria vida. Foi o próprio Ron quem o fez. Não percebe? Ele não queria que você soubesse, pois desta forma...

- Eu seria a próxima. - terminei a frase por ele

Neste momento um carro conhecido por mim veio rapidamente em nossa direção, e quando chegou bem próximo freiou. De dentro dele saiu o Ron que parecia emocionalmente transtornado, neste momento o Harry puxou-me para trás de si com o intuito de me proteger.

- O que você está fazendo aqui com ele?- apontou para Harry. - Tinha me dito que iria voltar para casa sozinha.

- Sai daqui Weasley. Você não vai fazer nada com ela, eu já deixei isso acontecer uma vez. Agora não irá se repetir.- senti uma ponta de raiva e magoa em sua voz.

- E o que você pode fazer contra mim? – sua risada soou um tanto quanto colocou a mão no bolso da calça tirano de lá uma arma. - Sai da frente.- disse impaciente.

Nunca pensei que isso realmente poderia estar acontecendo. Tudo o que eu pensava ser o correto estava se distorcendo. Meu sangue gelou, senti um arrepio na espinha. planejava me matar desde o começo. Era dele quem eu deveria sentir medo, era dele de quem eu deveria me afastar. Instintivamente meus músculos enrijeceram e fiquei para trás do Harry, sem expressar nem uma reação, somente escutando e esperando ver como tudo isso iria terminar.

- Acha mesmo que vou fazer isso?- arqueou as sobrancelhas

- Se prefere assim. - deu de ombros. - Matarei logo os dois de uma vez- Sim, agora eu tinha certeza, o Ron era psicologicamente perturbado.

Potter virou a cabeça para o lado e sussurrou baixo para que somente eu pudesse ouvir: "Abaixe-se" e me impulsionou para baixo quando escutei um disparo e pulou para o lado. Quando ergui minha cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo, só tive tempo de observar Harry acertando Ron de cheio fazendo que ele ficasse meio que perdido e deixasse cair à arma no chão.

Rapidamente pegou o revolver e quando ia novamente disparar contra Harry, o mesmo abaixou-se segurou o braço dele virando-o para a sua própria direção. Soltei um grito, horrorizada com aquela cena que certamente ficaria para sempre guardada em minha mente.

Mesmo sabendo que Ron era emocionalmente desequilibrado não queria que tivesse aquele fim. Percebendo o estado em que eu me encontrava Harry disse suavemente.

- Está tudo bem agora. - abraçou-me – Se não fosse ele, seria eu e você.

Intensifiquei o abraço percebendo que as lagrimas que rolavam no meu rosto agora molhavam a blusa dele. Não disse nada, apenas continuei ali.

- Vem, vamos para a sua casa.

**N/T:** Bom gente, como eu avisei acima a fic tem o tema de terror... Fiquei meio em duvida em postar ou não, mas acabei decidindo postar... Espero que vocês tenham gostado ^^ Ela é inspirada em uma fic que eu li já faz um tempo, então casa você também já tenha a lido, a semelhança não é mera coincidência HAHA

Se alguém gostou por favor me manda uma review para que eu possa saber. Me diga a sua opinião. E antes que me perguntem, sim, está é uma shortfic e não pretendo fazer uma continuação... Me desculpem rs'

Espero que tenham gostado da surpresa. Meu aniversario e quem ganha presente são vocês kkk'

_26/08/2012_


End file.
